


Cards on a scrapyard

by bunnychan62



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: A bit PWP, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wall Sex, actually just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: Marritt and Jack are alone on the scrapyard and try to kill some time with more than just throwing cards.Actually just a pwp nothing moreI mean, come on they are actually just beging for it in the movies





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new in this fandom but I already love it
> 
> It starts with the scene in the secound movie with the two of them in the scrapyard throwing cards at the brocken car just bevore Atlas comes back. 
> 
> No spoilers 
> 
> Just pure smut  
> Because I like them  
> and they are cut 
> 
> Enjoy

Now you see me  
Marritt/Jack

 

It all had started a few Months ago with a magical trick involving ice cubes and a towel and had ended with the two of them making out hot and heavy on the couch like teenagers.

But seriously, what should they have done a whole year long, hiding from the publick in that dingy bunker?

 

And yes, yes Marritt could sincerely say that he really feels younger when he is together with Jack.

Even if he was probably more than halve his age.

But honestly, who could possibly resist that smile and that twinkle in his eyes when he learned something new.

 

He still couldn't do one single trick involving cards but than, Jack still couldn't hipnotice anyone too. He was just very, very bad at surprising someone.

 

Marritt didn't even know if that between them was even a thing or just... something.

 

Until know they had only done it a few times.

Jack would just pull him into a corner and kiss him senseless and, with a cheeky grin was gone again. Or, if they were alone in the bunker, Jack would just straddle Marritt on the couch or sneak into his bedroom at night. All in all it was pretty good. Marritt didn't complain. Not one little bit.

 

It was a rather warm night as they decided to get a bit more adventurous.

Well, it wasn't really planned.

They had spent the afternoon outside on the abandoned scrapyard, flipping cards at a car without windows.

And while Jack hit the front seat on every try, Merritt's cards just fluttered ore trundled helplessly through the air before landing just a few feet before him on the dirty ground.

"Oh, come on!" Marritt exclaimed already a little frustrated.

Jack just chuckled. "That's because you still use your whole arm."

Jack pulled out another card and flipped it through all of his five fingers, before throwing it through the cars back window, were it landed perfectly in the middle of the rusty steering wheel.

"Babam!" Jack exclaimed and fist bumped the air. Marritt just scoffed. "Show of."

Jack padded his shoulder. "You're going to do it one day."

Marritt tried again. And failed again.

Jack sighed. "Okay, no, no. You still do it with your whole arm. Just use youre hand. We're not playing bowling. Come here."

He stepped in front of the older man and took his hand.

"Okay. Again. You hold it like that. Just between your fingers. Yes, just like that. And then you throw it like that." He hinted at the throw two or three times.

Marritt tried to nod, but his face was halve buried in the dark blond, fluffy hair.

He really tried to restrain the need to put his arm around the slim waist. In the end he did it anyhow. His hand didn't stay on Jacks waist for long, before it wandered a bit backwards and then slid just a tiny bit lower.

Jack answered with a light squeeze to his hand.

"Okay." Jack said lowly the smile evident in his voice.

"Now. You're going to let go when I tell you. Okay?"

Marritt lowered his head a bit and then cooed a "Okay." Into his ear.

He could feel Jack straighten himself a little.

"Good. Okay, on three. One, two, three."

Jack just moved his wrist and as Marritt let the card go it flew, still a bit wobbly but it flew, right onto the trunk.

"Hey, that was good."

Marritt chuckled. "Well, at least it was better than before."

Jack hummed. "Yes, yes it was." He turned around in Marritts arms and put his hands on the older man’s chest. "And... do I get my reward now?"

Marritt eyed the younger man up and down, before he said: "No. Now it's my turn." He spun them around, Jacks back hitting the wall.

He put his hands around Marrits neck and pulled the older man closer towards him as they held each other’s gaze.

"Oh, are you going to hypnotize me know?"

He asked, looking up lascivious.

Marritt just smirked.

"Oh I can think up something even better." He purred.

Jack returned the cheeky grin.

"Hmm, I think I like that."

Jack leaned up and Marritt leaned down and they meet halve way in a teasing kiss. They nipped at each other’s lips, Jack pulling with his teeth at Marritts bottom lip. In revenge Marritt sucked his tongue into his mouth and Jack moaned lewdly.

Soon after that the kiss escalated.  
They ravished each other, groping at each other. Marritt squeezed Jacks perfect ass and pulled him even nearer, to grind his hips into Jacks.

Jack grabbed his shoulders and propped himself up, while Marritt garbed his thighs for leverage, before Jack rapped his strong legs around Marritts narrow waist and then his back was pressed against the brick wall again.

They kissed for a few minutes, all hot and wet, tongue and teeth as their passion grew.

Marritt taster every corner of his younger lovers mouth and was satisfied every time Jack moaned beneath him, while Marritt still groped his ass, kneading and pulling on the soft flesh.

Jacks fingers found the bit of hair that was left on the back and the sides of Marritts head, lightly threading through them, careful not to displace the black hat, knowing how paranoid Marritt was because of his bald head.

Marritt pressed the younger man even closer against the wall, fitting their body's flush together they could even feel each other’s chests heaving against each other.

Jack gasped loudly as their raging bulges pressed together.

Marritt took the opportunity to descend onto his throat, planting loads of butterfly kisses onto the tanned skin and sucking on the pulse point.

Jack moaned, undulating his hips to get some much needed friction.

After a few moments of relentless and lecherous groping and kissing at each other’s skin and lips, Jack reached down blindly and started fumbling with his own zipper and then with Marritts, till he had both their trousers open.

Marrits pants just slipped unceremoniously to the ground where they pooled over his shoes.

In Jacks case it was a bit more difficult.

His legs were still wrapped tightly around Marritts waist and the jeans clung to his muscled body like a second skin.

Marritt enjoyed the view of Jacks butt in those trousers, but had to admit they were a pain to get rid of.

He improved his hold on Jacks waist and hoisted him up a bit more, so the younger man could pull his trousers, together with the black shorts a bit further down, so they were barely behind his butt and his cook sprung free and he sighed with relief.

Marritt hummed in approval and release his own cook, witch slapped lewdly against Jacks left buttock.

They looked at each other, before falling over one another and sucking each other’s lips of once more.

Jack fumbled after his trousers, finding his back pocket and pulling out a condom and a small packet of lube.

Marritt grinned as Jack let both dangle in front of his face.

Jack drew up an eyebrow in a flirtatious manner.

"Always prepared."

Marritt scoffed.

"Oh, you're a boy scout now?"

"No." Jack mumbled, ripping open the packet with the lube and squeezed a good portion onto Marritts hand behind his back. "Just a very horny sleight."

Marritt chuckled again before slowly rubbing two fingers between Jacks cleft.

"So, you're going to show me a magic trick?"

Jack groaned. "Oh shut up and get on with it." He growled and buried his face in Marritts neck as the older man abruptly slid one finger into him.

Marritt slowly massaged Jacks insides before adding another finger.

Gravity let Jack slid a bit lower against the wall and the two fingers buried themselves even deeper. The tip of his middle finger rubbed against Jacks prostate and Jack gasped, grabbing Marritts shoulders tightly. Marritt just groaned as the hot passage tightened even more around his fingers.

Jack started to undulates his hips, trying to get that feeling again.

"Oh come on, Marritt, please..."

As shy as the younger man was on stage, he was rather vocal in bed. Oh how Marritt loved it when Jack moaned his name.

But he was so impatient.

"No, not yet." He scissors his fingers and Jack moaned again. As Marritt pushed a third finger inside and Jack scrambled a bit higher on Marritts body, clawing at his shoulder.

"Oh god, Marritt. If you don't get on right the fuck now, I'm going to push you down and fuck you on that dirty floor!"

"Oh now you're onto threatening me. How creative." He undulated his fingers, making Jack gasp and curse under his breath.

After Marritt finally relented in torturing his prostate and Jack had finally catches his breath somewhat again he tried another course.

He lowered his head and looked up at Marritt coyly under his lashes.

"You know you... if you would put only halve of the potential you put into t... teasing me into... to card tricks, you may even be... hmmm... be successful."

His arms were back around Marritts neck and he had pulled himself back up to nip teasingly at Marritts lips.

Marritts face was inscrutable as he pulled his fingers free.

"Who's teasing who now?"

He drawls before pushing with a jolt up and drawing Jack down. In one motion and with a way to high cry Jack was seated to the root on Marritts cook.

"No more teasing. Now the main show starts." Marritt growls.

Jack just managed a halve hearted grin and then his eyes snap shut and his jaw goes slack as Marritt pressed him against the wall, snaps his hips up while he pulls Jack down. The first full thrust is slow and almost gentle, but Jack knows its only the beginning.

Jack throws his head back with a heard shattering cry, cracking his head against the wall.

To stop from hurting himself he clings at Marritts neck and just holds on for the ride.

At the first push of Marritts cock against Jack prostate Jacks eyes flew open and his head snapped forward, hitting Marritts shoulder and for the first few hard thrusts, he doesn't breathe because it’s so good, so good!

Marritt is breathing hard, the muscles in his arms straining as he lifts Jack up and pulls him down again sweat building on his forehead, neck and around his nose.

Marritt tries his best and spreads up just a little bit more before he nearly loses his grip on Jacks sweaty backside. But Jack clings to him and probably will never let go again. So it's a simple task to heavy the younger man up again, the new angle making Marritts cook nail Jacks prostate on every thrust.

Jack is moaning and crying incoherently now. His body a shaking boneless mess.

Marritt is nipping and biting at his neck again, sucking his pulse point until there is a bright red spot.

Than he works his way up to Jacks ear.

"You're doing so good darling." He humms.

Jack just groans low in his throat.

There are teeth pulling at his earlobe and his hips snapp up to get some friction. Anything to sooth that now almost unbearable attach in his painfully hard erection.

"You're so good Jack. So good for... me!" Marritt snapps his hips up almost brutally and Jack tries to cry out, only that he doesn't has much air left so it ends in a strangled gasp.

He is gasping for air, clawing at Marritts shirt and his head. The hat long since pushed to the floor.

Marritt grins. Jack is so near. He will too over at every moment now. So he captures Jacks lips in a sloppy kiss.

Then he reaches down and grabs Jacks erection in a hard grip, pulling and twisting his hand on every strocke up.

"Oh! Oh! Oh god! Oh Marri..." Jack moans and stutters before his breath and body lock up and he is coming, sparks shooting behind his eyes, a guttural cry high as that of a girl pulled out of him echoing in the deserted scrapyard.

Marritt follows shortly after. The spectacular orgasm wrenched out of him by Jacks pulsing and contracting hot insides.

They moan and tremble and the slump into watch other.

Jacks feet are wobbling as Marritt lets him down again.

He chuckles. "Oh. Fuck! I won't be able to walk straight for a whole week." He grins up and Marritt replies it just as widely.

"Ditto." They're both laughing now, still trying to catch their breath.

Both just stand there a while longer, holding onto each other, touching, caressing, and kissing softly.

Jack just wants to latch on to Marritts hips with his legs again for round two as Marritts phone beeps.

He bends down, gets the phone out and holds his trousers halfway on his hips.

Then he sighs. "Atlas is on his way here."

Jack groans disappointedly and let's his head fall from around Marritts neck.

Marritt grabs his chin and pulls Jack into another hot kiss.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait till next time kido."

Jack is pouting as he pulls up his trousers again. Marritt can see it, but he doesn't say anything.

Jack is cute when he pouts.

 

They relax for a bit after that and then Jack tries to show him how to throws cards again, but Marritt is still horrible bad at it.

They joke and laugh. It's actually really nice.

Then Atlas showed up and they talk about the eye and all that stuff.

And then Jack pats his shoulder and whispers to him. "Hey. I bet I can hypnotize Danny in under two minutes."

Marritt chuckles. "Oh really?"

Jack just grins back, bet taken.

"If I do, I'm calling top next time."

Marritt grins. Because he's the only one that knows that Jack doesn't means the bunk beds. He is rather looking forward to the day that will happen.


End file.
